Data centers typically rely on one or more information technology racks to store various information technology components (e.g., server modules). Often, an information technology rack includes multiple drawers, in which one or more information technology components are mounted. In some cases, a user may pull a drawer partially out and away from an information technology rack to access the information technology components. Because a drawer included in an information technology rack may be large and/or heavy, the process of pulling a drawer out and away from an information technology rack may be difficult and/or cumbersome for a user. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods that facilitate opening drawers positioned within information technology racks.